


Apple Pie

by Shalia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.OOC2.有Style交往过前提，自行避雷3.搞笑码字选手登场，圣诞节都过去四天了才发贺文的写手第一次见吧（x），只能祝大家新年快乐了orz
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.OOC  
> 2.有Style交往过前提，自行避雷  
> 3.搞笑码字选手登场，圣诞节都过去四天了才发贺文的写手第一次见吧（x），只能祝大家新年快乐了orz

Kyle Broflovski有着一手烂透了的黑暗料理厨技，跟他亲近的人都知道这一点，并且当他不服输地打算给人露一手的时候，都会被人及时阻止这个“危险”的行为继续发生。

可他依然在去年圣诞节时做了一个苹果派，那是送给他前男友的。

至于食用评价犹太人已经记不清了，在他的印象之中只剩下两人在圣诞树装饰的霓虹灯下，纠缠在沙发黏黏糊糊地做着爱做的事。而那个苹果派早已不知被塞去了桌子的哪一个角落，他男朋友，现在该说是前男友的注意力压根就不在那盘黑糊糊的不明物上。

作为犹太人Kyle Broflovski是不过圣诞的，小时候他还挺想过，因为他的好朋友们都能在这一天干些有趣的事，只有他待在家里转着无聊至极的陀螺。

现在他当然不会再在意一个普通不过的节日，成年人每天繁忙的工作压得他喘不过气。

自从和前男友分手后，Kyle便对各种交往纪念日以及情人节之类的日子不再上心。他本就不是个浪漫主义者，之前那段持续了几年的感情让他总是感到疲惫，原因之一就是另一人对于纪念日这类需要增进恋人感情的细节非常重视，以至于Kyle Broflovski总是“被称为”感情玩弄者，一个“负心汉”。

他着实厌倦了这种每时每刻都需要去关注对方心情的日子，于是他提出了分手，在圣诞节过后的没多久，与Stan Marsh恢复了好哥儿们的关系。即使他们已经是有过身体负接触的“好哥儿们”，但这并不影响Kyle Broflovski正常的生活，就连失恋缓冲期都没在他身上出现过。

倒是另一人在那段日子里总是过着醉生梦死的日子，这让他有些过意不去。

Stan会在他家门口堵着早上要上班的犹太人，浑身冒着酒味哭着缠着他要复合。而他起初也会耐下性子安慰对方和那人讲道理，就像他曾经的那些“娘炮小演讲”，不过喝得烂醉的酒鬼根本听不进些什么。

之后Stan Marsh便没有这个机会再去犹太人家门口堵人了。

Kyle Broflovski交了个新男朋友，就在和Stan Marsh分手的一个月后。

从时间上看就可以得知这不是什么深思熟虑后的决定，倒不如说是为了躲Stan Marsh找了个可怜的冤大头来挡路。

这个冤大头也并不是别人，而是和他从小学起就一直是同学的Craig Tucker。

Kyle Broflovski与Craig Tucker，这两个摆在一起怎么看怎么别扭的名字。

上学时期他们完全是八竿子打不着的关系，除去那几次奇幻的儿时冒险，两个人的日常对话都掰不出十根手指。

但就是这么奇怪的，在那一年的冬天，犹太人头疼着该怎么和前男友撇清关系时，Craig Tucker出现了。

黑发少年已然蜕变成了一位成熟帅气的男士，Kyle已经许久没有见过Craig，自从大学毕业后，就连对方的消息都没听过多少。

当那人站在他家门口时，冬日的暖阳被对方高大的身影遮住了不少，而眼前的这个男人有着Kyle Broflovski不熟悉的凌厉眼神，像把尖刀直直戳在他的胸口，他被盯得发毛。

Craig Tucker就用着那抹清冷的声线，秉着一张严肃冷酷的脸问他，要不要和他交往。

了解状况的知道这再怎么不像样也是告白，不知道的还以为是哪儿来的黑道头子堵在他家门口劫人。

犹太人疑惑着为什么两人多年后的再次相遇会是这样的场景，一双碧绿的翠眸不解地看着对方的金瞳，在那之中仿佛正涌动着什么。

那天是科罗拉多州自入冬以来难得的晴日，照下来的暖阳让他的红发变得暖烘烘。在两人沉寂了许久的时间中，他注意到了对方细微起伏着的胸口，以及从额头滑落下的汗珠。

——他是跑着来的。

这个念头在Kyle Broflovski的脑内突然亮起，而后他逐渐注意到了对方正紧攥着手掌的拳头。

——他在紧张。

Craig Tucker在紧张，为他刚才那个可笑的告白。

阳光照射在那人黑色的发丝上，融化了那层印象中的薄冰。

Kyle Broflovski直到今日依然记得当时对方身上有着好闻的樱花味，也许是他的错觉，也或是Craig Tucker喷了什么娘里娘气的香水。

但那让他思念起了初春的气息，他已在冬日的寒风中待了太久太久了，那束光温柔地来到了他的身边，就算是贪心、自私地做个放羊小孩又怎样。

翻遍美利坚合众国的所有法律，也找不出Craig Tucker不能和Kyle Broflovski在一起的规定。

他们在一起了一年，不是结束时，而是进行时。

这一年之中没有无厘头的争吵，也没有强制性的压力。起初这让Kyle Broflovski很不习惯，似乎与他以往的恋爱经历相差甚远。

他像个无经验者，面对来自对方单方面的满腔爱意表现得手足无措。

他们试探着牵手，小心地接吻，炽热地做爱。在一个个微星闪烁的夜晚在对方身上留下专属于自己的印记。

但他总觉得在这段美好得不切实际的关系之中，仿佛缺少了什么。

这个念头一直持续到了今年的圣诞节，他的男朋友破天荒地提起了他前男友的名字，这从独占欲出了名强的Craig Tucker口中听见，还真是一件稀奇的事。

“你给Stan Marsh做了苹果派。”

犹太人一听到这句话，脑袋就发胀地开始头晕，因为他已经大概猜到了对方的最终目的。

“准确的说是‘做过’，我也只做了那一次，成果不算好。”他头也没抬地继续泡在一大堆没处理的文件中，放假还要加班已经让他的心情非常郁闷了，好巧不巧他那个爱吃醋的男朋友还正好提起了他这件黑历史。

Kyle本就懒得在Craig面前装出什么“善良温柔”的虚伪形象，直接拍开了对方向他伸过来的手。

“我说过我工作很忙，今年圣诞节你跟你朋友们去过吧。”

Craig看着他沉默了许久，最终在他身边拉了张椅子坐下，面无表情地哀怨叹出一口气，就像被主人抛弃在街上还没人来关心小狗。

“你听听这说的是人话吗。”

“……那你想怎样？”

“苹果派。”

犹太人终于舍得放下自己手里的笔，疑惑地眯着眼睛将视线放在说出意义不明话的人身上。

“我想吃Kyle做的苹果派。”那人再次重复了一遍，字正腔圆，没有一丝含糊的意思。

“别开玩笑了，已经够晚了。”

“如果我早点说的话，你是不是就会给我做？”

“不会。”

犹太人再次将注意力转移到手里的文件上，那些密密麻麻的文字并不能让他的心情平复下来。

他胸口的一处地方正跳动得厉害，原本平稳的呼吸因为对方的话而乱了秩序。

这是他第一次听见，有人期待他做的料理，是对Kyle Broflovski说的，即使是Stan Marsh都没有对他有过什么期待。

但不一会儿犹太人就平静了下来，他细想了下，Craig又没吃过他做的东西，自然会有好奇的想法，等真正尝过之后或许期待就会落空，说不定会更加嫌弃他那手黑暗厨艺。

到最后Craig也还是没得到来自恋人的圣诞礼物，说到底犹太人一开始就没有准备什么惊喜。自从与Craig Tucker交往后，那些零碎的纪念日以及节日他们从没庆祝过，繁忙的工作让他抽不出什么时间，而对方似乎也不是特别上心，至少他的印象里没听过对方跟他强调过什么纪念日。

况且他是犹太人，跟一个犹太人一起过圣诞岂不是太奇怪了。

Kyle在零点之前把人从自己家里赶走了，他们还没同居，就算是有身体上的亲密接触，犹太人也不习惯跟别人睡在一张床上。

这是从他那个前男友那儿得来的习惯，曾经他也与Stan同居过一段日子，结果对方那几天黑眼圈重得就没从眼睛下消退过。那之后犹太人才知道自己有睡觉踢人的习惯，而Stan Marsh踢不过他，每天晚上两人就跟打仗似的字面意义上消耗体力，自然隔天起来精神会不佳。

他把Craig赶去了和朋友一起庆祝圣诞，但事后仔细回想那人的一圈朋友不是帅哥就是美女，身为模特的Craig Tucker的交际圈与他律师圈的一众秃头中老年同事完全不一样。

犹太人后悔了，可是成年人的世界没有童话，也没有后悔药给他吃。

他只能苦闷地堆上文件暂停工作，窝在沙发里给自己倒上一杯Craig临走前为他准备好的咖啡。

与Craig Tucker的恋爱是完全不同的体验，宛如春风般温柔地包裹着他，仿佛永远停留在春日里。

细细回想起来，对方从未向他要求过什么，圣诞节的苹果派是Craig自交往后第一次向他提出要求。

但是那人是怎么知道他曾经为Stan做过苹果派？

这个疑问如一张蜘蛛网在犹太人的大脑展开。

Craig得知他分手后的突击告白，Craig在交往中的各种细心，Craig在亲密行为上的忍耐，还有一味付出不求回报向他潮涌来的爱意。

Kyle突然意识到了自己在这段关系里一直缺失的一块拼图是什么。他确实是个胆小鬼，是个不负责任的“负心汉”。

他让心爱的恋人苦苦挣扎了那么久，却没一点眼力见地察觉。在对方精心准备的圣诞惊喜里表现得满不在乎，像个叛逆期的小孩，就连自己什么时候吃的醋都不知道。

恋人临走前落在他身上的失落眼神此时就如利刀刺得他千疮百孔，他顾不得外面还在下着大雪，拿起桌上的车钥匙随意披了件大衣往门口冲去。

黑色的外套上还残留着Craig常用的香水味，他承认，那是一股温暖的味道，一点都不娘里娘气，喜欢说反话的坏小孩遭到了报应。

就连大衣都是Craig留下的，那人知道Kyle Broflovski不喜欢去商场，对于购物更是缺少欲望，自从两人交往后买衣服的事自然就交给了作为模特的交往对象。

Kyle Broflovski似乎从未在这段感情中付出过什么，只是一味地索取。

那句最重要的话，为什么直到现在，他都还未传递给对方？

他急匆匆地穿上了鞋子，还是Craig为他留下的。Kyle Broflovski自己的鞋子只有两双——运动鞋洗了，皮鞋坏了，还没买新的。

Kyle用力地打开门，迎着室外的风雪把脸颊冻得通红，但他只走出一步便愣在了原地。

他的恋人，Craig Tucker，正在坐在门口的台阶上，对于他的出现有些惊讶，一双漂亮的金色眼睛将他从头到脚扫视了一遍。

飘扬在冬季夜晚里的黑发早已沾上了白雪，明明就在离他不到两米距离的地方，却隔着一条银河般，Kyle不知道该如何去接近。

“你怎么就穿了这么点？”

这句话明明该是他问的，为什么那个人可以如此自然地朝他投来Kyle Broflovski说不出口的关心话。

Craig见犹太人待在原地，什么也没说，什么也没问。原本在见到对方时的欣喜又灰暗下来。

冬日的寒风突然吹得他有些疼，哪里都疼，从头到脚，从外到里，一颗心快被冻碎般的痛。

专业模特摆出了一张练习得熟悉的脸，他淡淡地笑了笑，随后平静地对Kyle说，“外面冷，你先进去吧，衣服穿多点再出——”

他的话还未说完，面前人直直扑进了他的怀里，毫无预兆。

Kyle炽热的呼吸打在他的脖子上，双手紧紧地扣在他的背后，像是要把自己挤进他的身体里。

“Kyle？”站在黑夜之中的人疑惑地问着，回答他的是落在自己肩膀上滚烫的泪珠。

一滴又一滴，无声的。随后便再也止不住地染湿了他的一大片衣服。

Craig轻拍着恋人的背，嘴里不停说着安慰的话。他紧紧回抱住Kyle的身体，被繁重的工作折腾得没多少肉的身子，让本就比他小上一号的犹太人更加消瘦。

Kyle断断续续地哭了很久，Craig的吻落在他的脸颊上，吻去了湿漉的泪痕。

“我喜欢你。”

这句话也毫无征兆地打在Craig的心上，不轻不重的一击，却化开了被风雪冻住的心脏。

“我喜欢你……我喜欢你……我真的好爱你Craig。”

“我知道了。”连Craig都没发现，自己回答的声线有多么颤抖。

他埋在犹太人的脖颈里深深地吸了口气，感受到怀里人真实的温度，一瞬间发现自己幼稚的嫉妒心在Kyle Broflovski直球的回应面前根本不堪一击。

“今晚我可以留下吗？”他试探着问道，拉开了些两人间的距离，看着那双哭得有些红彤彤的眼睛，打算从那儿得到期盼的回答。

回应他的是Kyle Broflovski用力拉下他衣领的动作，那人的唇直直印在他的唇上，迫不及待地从他张开的齿缝撬开，然后就着接吻的姿势将他拖进了房子里。

犹太人用力地将他抵在门板上，比任何时候都急切地粗暴扯开他外套里面的衬衫。

Craig Tucker趁着接吻换气的空隙观察着对方逐渐变得通红的脸颊，蔓延到耳尖的粉色让他心情大好。

这倒是像极了Kyle Broflovski的作风。Craig Tucker在零点的圣诞节过去之前，拿到了他的专属礼物。


End file.
